


Post Apocalyptic Adventures

by shipthis



Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthis/pseuds/shipthis
Summary: Wrote when I was 12.Cas, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Crowley, Gabriel, and Lucifer all under one roof. Lucifer has fallen and become human so it's up to them to watch them. It's not like he can be that much trouble, can he? What's in store for them all? Warnings for; Mpreg. Destiel, Sabriel, And maybe some others.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199909





	Post Apocalyptic Adventures

Cas was nervous as hell. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was more than likely pregnant on top of everything that was happening now. His brother had become human and now he had to deal with him, with some help. He still didn't and wouldn't put up with him for very long.

He closed his eyes as he bit his lip waiting on the test to be done. Five minutes it said to wait. Five minutes was a hell of a long time to wait for something that should take such a short time. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know how to feel at the moment, his body and mind numb.

He was almost frozen in shock when the timer went off to tell him to look. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to fall down and sleep, never to wake up. He didn't want to be pregnant. He didn't even know if Dean would want the thing.

He sighed lightly as he finally got the courage to read it and then he froze. He was pregnant and that didn't register yet. He just sat wide eyed as he stared at the test. He was having a baby, Dean's baby. He and Dean weren't even a couple. They had just had one night of sex and now this? He quickly disposed of the test as if nothing happened and walked out, going about his day like normal but he knew. He knew nothing would even be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> OG comments 
> 
> Guest chapter 1 . Jun 7, 2013  
> dude! more please
> 
> Nettie Stein chapter 1 . Apr 16, 2013  
> Ooh this is off to a good start! :D
> 
> Mikesh chapter 1 . Jan 12, 2013  
> Interesting start, can't wait to see where you take the story! UPDATE SOON!


End file.
